The Brightest Lights
by Aunt Bran
Summary: This story was co-written by Silverfires and me for a contest this past Christmas. It's a series of annual Christmas poems written by Sue to her daughter, Leah, and in the last entry Leah carries on the tradition with her infant daughter, Emmah.


Pairing: Embry/Leah but the main characters are Leah and Sue (from Twilight)

Story Rating: G

Disclaimer (for fanfiction): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **December 25, 1986**

My baby daughter! So precious, so new -

I prayed for a miracle; God gave me you.

The very best Christmas gift we've ever had;

You made me a mommy and Harry a dad.

We took you to visit the Santa at Sears,

His helpers were elves with large pointy ears.

You sat on his lap, your eyes open wide,

With a big happy smile you took it in stride.

 _What a special Christmas this is! Our lives will never be the same again. You are the best of both of us, and we love you more than life itself - our precious baby girl._

 **December 25, 1991**

It has been our tradition to make you a card.

This one was certainly not very hard.

We took you to see the lights and the tree,

You smiled in delight and squealed at me.

Now my child, you've just started school.

You make sure that you follow every rule.

Though your attitude may change one day,

My love for you will never fade away.

 _Another holiday season begins, Leah! I am glad to see you are learning so many new things. It's nice to see you being a great big sister to Seth. Remember we love you so much!_

 **December 25, 2003**

I'm not quite sure where the years have gone -

My duckling's turned into a beautiful swan.

A lovely young woman with a life of her own,

I blinked, then looked back, and you're nearly all grown.

With school and a car and a fella named Sam

I just can't tell you how proud I am.

As long as he treats you with love and respect

Your father and I will never object.

 _We're so proud of the young woman you've become, Leah. So confident and self-assured, taking pride in your Native heritage. I just know you'll keep making the right decisions, my beautiful daughter - my forever friend._

 **December 25, 2006**

This holiday message was hard to write.

Life for you has been a dreadful fight.

First you faced your first real heartache,

Then you changed into a wolf, for heaven's sake!

But worst of all your father died.

We all felt that terrible grief and cried.

Leah, know that a strength lies within you.

Believe my love for you is very true.

 _Darling, I know this has been a horrible year. You don't think I understand what you are going through. But I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I hope you find within yourself some peace this holiday season._

 **December 25, 2014**

Today we went back to see the holiday lights,

You smiled and giggled at those wintry sights.

My heart jumps to see your glow,

And I noticed you are beginning to show.

Embry is a wonderful choice.

Your love for him is clear in your voice.

Your joyous heart fills me with glee,

I love seeing you so happy and free.

 _My wonderful daughter, I can't tell you how excited I am to be a grandmother for the first time. Eight years ago, everything seemed so bleak. You have come so far since then. Not only do you have a husband and a baby on the way, but also a great job and a circle of close friends. You have served our people well as a strong wolf protector. Always know how proud of you I am. I love you so much, Leah. Merry Christmas._

 **December 25, 2015**

We have a tradition, your grandma and me.

Writing holiday poems for our family.

Now Christmas is here, colored lights on the snow.

Your daddy and I love you more than you know.

Our lives have been blessed with a sweet little girl -

A princess, an angel, a treasure, a pearl.

Two shifters, adrift, now united in love

We're grateful to God for His gifts from above.

 _In this season of peace and love, I am so grateful for my many blessings - a loving family, a kind and gentle husband, and now Emmah, our precious daughter. Your Grandma Sue started this tradition when I was a baby like you._


End file.
